


Sleeping Weather

by afropuff



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afropuff/pseuds/afropuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy a rainy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Weather

## Sleeping Weather

#### by afropuff

Author's website: <http://1tuffpuff.tripod.com>  
I don't own them. If I did, I I doubt I'd be having this writer's block problem.  
It's been a long time since I've posted anything, and   
almost as long since I've written anything. RL and writer's block is a   
deadly combo. Anyway, this story is almost 2 years old, but has just   
timed out from "The Sensual World 3". I believe Rosie and Kat beta'd way   
back when, but I'm not positive. Whomever did, I thank you. I   
owe some long overdue fic to some people, so feed me back and help me   
get my mojo workin' again!!   
None  


* * *

Sleeping Weather  
By afropuff 

Blair lay there, drifting between sleep and wakefulness, listening to a familiar sound he couldn't quite identify and realizing dimly that he had to go to the bathroom. He shifted against the sheets and inhaled deeply, gaining instant recognition of not only the sound, but also the scent of one of the most alluring phenomena in nature. 

Rain. 

The windows were still open from the night before and the rain fell hard and steady, washing away the cloying heat that had locked the city in what felt like a stultifying summer box. The lightest of breezes blew into the bedroom and Blair shifted again, smiling and burrowing under the light blanket with a soft moan of comfort. It occurred to him that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep as long as his bladder remained full, but he delayed getting up as long as possible, wanting nothing more than to lie there and enjoy the simple pleasure. He opened his eyes and watched the water falling in big, insistent drops, bouncing off the fire escape railing and sliding in rivulets down the windows. The sky was a cool, moody gray, somehow dark and light at the same time, and Blair had that strange moment of existing outside of time because he had no idea what time it actually was. He blinked and frowned, trying to _feel_ what time it might be, and took a stab at 9:30, maybe 10:00. He sighed and pulled the covers off, swinging his feet quietly to the floor and turning to look at the digital readout. It was 7:18. 

Swearing quietly, he headed for the bathroom, sparing a glance toward the balcony doors before closing the bathroom door behind him. "I am not awake," he said aloud as he relieved himself and washed his hands. "I can't possibly be awake this early," he continued with a small chuckle. He quickly rinsed the taste of sleep out of his mouth and left the bathroom, padding over to the balcony where he debated opening the doors, but decided to simply look instead. It was obvious that there was no wind - the balcony was practically dry, even though the bricks of the wall were wet along the edges. Various words for rain popped into Blair's head as he watched: Downpour. Shower. Rainstorm. He smiled, thinking of all the different reasons people had for loving and hating rain, for welcoming and fearing it, and as if the heavens could hear his thoughts, a soft roll of thunder rumbled slowly across the sky. He tried to remember what he learned in eighth-grade science about how thunder gets its sound, but deciding it was way too early in the day for that kind of mental energy, he scratched his head and went back upstairs. 

Jim hadn't moved in the time Blair had gone and come back up. He still lay with his back to the stairs, breathing quietly and evenly. Blair looked at the elastic band from Jim's eye mask across the back of his head and smiled with a rush of affection as he climbed back into bed. Jim stirred as Blair got comfortable, and he turned over so they faced each other. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. 

"What are you doing up?" he whispered. 

Blair shut his eyes and answered softly, "Body clock. Besides, I had to pee." 

Jim grunted and sighed again. "What time is it?" 

"You don't want to know." 

Blair smiled and he knew without opening his eyes that Jim was smiling too. Their bed was surrounded with intimacy, cocooned in lazy, quiet coziness as they exchanged the few words. Blair listened for a while, thinking about how he wanted to spend the day, and then lulled by the sound of the unrelenting deluge, he was soon falling asleep. 

* * *

When he drifted once again into consciousness, he looked at Jim - who had, at some point, removed the eye mask - and reached out to stroke his cheek. Answered with a tiny, sleepy smile, Blair swept his thumb across Jim's mouth. 

"Are you awake?" 

Jim pressed a kiss to Blair's thumb and replied with a negative shake of his head. 

Blair laughed quietly and crept forward, replacing his thumb with his own mouth in a soft kiss. Jim responded and it remained gentle, becoming not much more than a simple affectionate greeting. 

Blair broke the kiss, but remained close to Jim as he said, "Do you realize this is the first time we've had the same day off since we've been together?" 

"Yeah, and it's pissing rain outside. Murphy's Law is once again kicking my ass." 

Blair slipped his arm around Jim's waist and randomly stroked his back. "You know," he began with a kiss to Jim's chin, "it's not so bad, really." 

Jim opened his eyes and looked suspiciously at his partner, only able to really see one eye and the bridge of his nose on account of his nearness. "You hate rain," he murmured. 

"Well, yes," Blair responded, "I hate rain when I have to be out in it, running around trying to run errands and carry shit and figure out how to hold an umbrella in the process. Or worse yet, why the hell I don't _have_ an umbrella." Jim laughed and kissed his nose. "But on slow, lazy days like this, I love it. When you don't have to deal with it, you can see the beauty of it. And think about it, Jim," Blair said, edging ever closer to Jim and nuzzling his neck. "What's the one thing people always say they want to do when the weather's like this?" 

Jim grinned, following Blair's train of thought immediately. "Stay in bed," he answered. 

"Exactly," Blair responded in a sultry whisper and nibbled his ear. "And you know what? I know we need groceries. I know that we need to go to the bank and the post office and Staples. But, we also need this." Here, he kissed his lips softly and slowly, dipping his tongue just inside. "The bank closes at 5," he said, licking the corner of Jim's mouth. "The post office closes at 6, Staples closes at 8:30 and the grocery store is 24 hours." Blair rubbed up and down Jim's back, pressing his palm between his shoulder blades and wrapping a leg around his hip. "It's only 9 now, Jim. I think we can spare some time to do a little reconnecting, don't you?" 

Jim hummed contentedly so that it almost sounded like a moan. "Yeah, you're right." He rolled over onto Blair, straddling one of his thighs and resting on his elbows, and then he leaned down to take an easy dive into Blair's mouth again. "You're absolutely right. I've kinda missed you, to tell the truth. I've missed holding you," he admitted with a mixture of honesty and shyness that Blair found endearing. "When was the last time we had sex, anyway?" 

"You mean without worrying about being late for work, or cutting it short so we could get some sleep?" They laughed at that and Blair's hands roamed Jim's body suggestively then cupped his face as he added, "I've missed you too, Jim. Amazing how we spend so much time together and yet it feels like months have gone by since I've actually seen you." 

"I know." 

They melted against each other, kissing luxuriously, both resisting the familiar urge to speed things up for a quick finish. Jim kissed Blair's hair and nuzzled behind his ear and neck, blindly surrendering to the purest adoration and simply enjoying his scent and the texture of his skin. He pulled Blair's hands up to either side of the pillow, then his fingers twined with Blair's and squeezed rhythmically, almost unconsciously, as if in time to a heartbeat. He caressed the inside of Blair's elbow with a sweep of his lips, noting with slight surprise that the fierce grip of heated arousal really _wasn't_ there. By force of will and the gift of time, they kept things slow and easy, and right by his ear, the sound of Blair's soft, stuttered breathing made his body shiver. 

Blair licked the soft, warm skin of Jim's shoulder and pulled one hand free from his grasp to lock it onto his neck and pull him in for another slow, heart-stopping kiss. He pushed himself up until they rolled over, stopping on their sides and staying there for a long, wordless time, each reminding the other what it was like to indulge in each other - a feast for the senses and the soul. Blair's hands mapped the muscles of Jim's back and gradually inched lower, drifting over the curve of his ass, little by little raising the intensity of the moment. When he applied more pressure, Jim's hips tilted forward until he was slowly grinding against him, arching back into Blair's hand after every thrust. 

Blair turned them over once again and rose to sit on his heels, grinning down at Jim as he removed his own t-shirt, and then he reached into the waistband of Jim's boxers and pulled down a couple of inches, exposing the beautifully delineated ridge of his pelvis. He silently thanked genetic predisposition and gave another nod of thanks to every gym his lover had ever visited as he leaned down and licked a slow stripe from one hip to the other, skimming just across the top of his pubic hairline. Earning a soft gasp, he did it again, mouthing his way across the expanse of taut skin with reverent lips, dipping his tongue into every graceful hollow and curve of muscle. 

"That feels good," Jim whispered, shuddering, pleasure enabling him to speak only the basic truths. "I love when you do that." 

"Mmmm," Blair acknowledged softly, sucking with calm dedication on a small patch of skin. He pulled up after a few seconds and answered, "I'll have to do it more often," before he returned to the spot, adding his teeth to the mix. 

Jim hissed and arched up once and managed a breathy laugh, "If...if you're going to be sucking, why don't you move a little further...to your...um," he faltered as Blair released him, wetly and noisily, only to lick a circle around his navel. 

"Patience, Jim," Blair replied as he sat up and maneuvered around to pull off both their shorts, then crawled over Jim, lying atop him once again as the solid, welcoming body stretched out under him. He sighed and shut his eyes, giving in to the desire to thrust against him slowly. Jim's legs slid open and Blair rocked into the warm cradle they created, kissing him as he did so. "Loving you properly takes time," he sighed against Jim's lips, taking them briefly between his teeth before devouring his mouth. 

Abruptly, he stopped, looking down into Jim's face with a gleam in his eyes. "I just got an idea," he said with a grin as he got off the bed. 

"Am I going to like this?" Jim asked, propping himself up on one elbow. 

"Well," Blair answered slyly, "you used to." He sat near Jim's head and lay down, his head landing neatly at Jim's crotch. "It's been a long time, hm?" he said as he rolled towards him. 

Jim automatically reached for Blair's hips and moved in. "You can say that again," he smiled, wasting no time taking Blair into his mouth and moaning softly at the answering wet warmth on his own cock. 

It was one of their favorite things to do, and something - by its very nature - that would help prolong the slow burn of their early morning lovemaking. Their hands were as busy as their mouths, squeezing and stroking everything within reach while they sucked, bit and licked eagerly, turned on by the novelty of having not done this for so long. Before they knew it, the switch from easy to urgent was flipped and Blair found himself pulling away from Jim once again and getting up to retrieve a slightly neglected bottle of lubricant from a dresser drawer. By the time he returned to the side of the bed, he had the bottle open and was pouring a small puddle into his palm. Jim tucked his hands behind his head and spread his legs wide in anticipation as he watched Blair slick himself liberally. 

"Want some?" Blair smiled, indicating the bottle as he crawled into bed, resting between Jim's open thighs. 

Jim tilted his head thoughtfully and smiled back. "Yeah, you can give me a little." 

He brought his arms down to relax at his sides as Blair drizzled more of the fluid onto his fingers and pressed them to Jim's body. He closed his eyes as Blair rubbed the hole slowly and clenched the sheets when two fingers slipped just inside. 

"You need this?" Blair asked hoarsely as his fingers moved shallowly in and out. 

His back arching slightly, Jim sighed. "No," he answered, "just go slow." 

Blair rubbed Jim's stomach with his free hand as he gently removed his fingers. He pulled him into a sitting position and kissed him, and then, through instructions both verbal and physical, urged him onto widespread knees and turned him to hold the top of the railing. Once he got him situated into just the right position and angle, he poured himself over him and into him and closed his eyes, breathing a stream of nearly silent words slowly down the back of Jim's neck. 

Blair re-familiarized himself with Jim's thighs, remembering the slope and swell of the straining quadriceps as his fingers dug into them. He pulled his hands up the insides of them in a slow drag and then held Jim firmly by his hip joints, gaining leverage and keeping him steady while he bit his shoulder. Jim turned his head for an awkward kiss, whimpering then moaning through it while Blair brought up one hand to scrape over his nipples. He reached behind to grasp one of Blair's buttocks, pulling him and squeezing, tracking the rhythmic tension and release of the muscles as Blair's hips pumped inexorably, slowly setting every nerve on fire. 

Blair offered encouragement by reaching between Jim's legs and taking him in his hand, playing with him, not necessarily trying to make him climax faster as much as to simply touch him. The sounds Jim made whenever Blair penetrated him and stroked him simultaneously always got Blair hotter, made him want to fuck him harder. Instead, he went slower and deeper and after more exploratory and incendiary touching, Jim came with a sharp, jerky shudder and a brief outcry, grasping the bar of the railing as if he'd break it into pieces. Blair's erratic breathing signaled his finish and he hooked his hands up and around Jim's shoulders and groaned long and low, letting his head fall onto Jim's shoulder and panting while his pulse hammered thick and solid throughout his limp body. 

Outside, the rain continued to fall as they parted, cleaned up, kissed and lay on top of the disheveled bed linen, rejecting the idea of getting up just yet. They decided that after the week they'd had, they deserved a little extra rest and went back to sleep. Jim admitted to himself as he dozed that Blair had been right - on two counts; the rain wasn't so bad when you were curled up against your lover, and staying in and making love was infinitely more important than errands. They still had the whole day anyway, so why not stay home a little longer? 

After all, the bank didn't close until 5. 

The End 

* * *

End Sleeping Weather by afropuff: placespleez@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
